Machines such as those used for, construction, agriculture, transportation and mining, include various hydraulic actuators associated with one or more systems of the machines, for example, an implement system, a steering system, a brake system and the like. The hydraulic actuators may include hydraulic cylinders, hydraulic motors, and the like. One or more pumps supply the hydraulic actuators with pressurized hydraulic fluid for actuation. The pumps are connected to a hydraulic tank which stores the hydraulic fluid. The hydraulic fluid may be maintained at an elevated pressure within the hydraulic tank in order to meet the inlet fluid characteristic requirements of the pumps. Typically, a compressor is connected to the hydraulic tank to provide pressurized air to the hydraulic tank and pressurize the hydraulic fluid therein. The compressor may require maintenance and become unreliable after a long period of operation. Further, in cold weather conditions, there may be a tendency of condensed water to freeze within the compressor.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,549 discloses a system for maintaining the oxygen content in the fuel vapor space of an aircraft fuel tank at less than 10 percent by volume. The system includes an aspirating type mixing nozzle that draws an inert gaseous mixture from the tank vapor space and mixes the inert gaseous mixture with liquid fuel being supplied to the tank. Thereby, the inert gaseous mixture scrubs dissolved oxygen from the fuel and returns to the vapor space with the scrubbed oxygen therein. The tank includes a vent means for venting excess gasses from the vapor space to the tank exterior as the tank fills with fuel and also includes means for further scrubbing of oxygen from the fuel during climb of the aircraft and for pressurizing the tank with inert gas during descent while excluding air from the tank.